


You Learn Something New Every Day

by CoolStoryMatt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dominant Magnus, Dry Humping, Kinda, M/M, PWP, alec's runes are sensitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:46:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStoryMatt/pseuds/CoolStoryMatt
Summary: The kiss he had placed was, luckily, on a part of Alec’s neck that didn’t contain the large deflect rune.  He was in the clear.  So, Magnus had no idea what possessed him to open his mouth and drag his tongue up the length of the rune but, holy shit, he was glad he did.The sound Alec made at the contact was the loudest Magnus had heard him make yet.  It was completely free of Alec’s usual attempts to muffle or hide his vocal reactions.  At the same time, Alec bucked his hips up against Magnus with a sudden desperation that felt involuntary.ORAlec and Magnus discover how sensitive runes can be at the same time





	You Learn Something New Every Day

Kissing Magnus like this was something that Alec was still getting used to. These long sessions of Magnus’s body pressing him into the couch while they made out, Alec felt like he was coming undone in the best sort of way every single time

Actually, he wasn’t sure that _anyone_ could get used to having Magnus Bane like this.

How was anyone supposed to keep their composure when Magnus could kiss like that? When he could move like that?

And despite the fact that it always left him a bit of a mess, Alec loved every second of it.

Magnus had his legs on either side of Alec’s, putting most of his weight onto his arms as their lips moved against each other’s. He had started out keeping most of his body positioned above Alec’s but the longer it went on, the more Magnus let his body shift lower until he was pressed nearly completely against him.

Magnus pulled away the smallest bit to scrape Alec’s lower lip with his teeth and Alec shuddered, barely suppressing a moan with a sharp exhale. At the sound of the noise, Magnus pushed his hips against Alec’s to grind both of their erections together and Alec’s grip on Magnus tightened as a deliberately hushed moan left his lips.  
God he was so hard he could barely think straight. Even through the material of the jeans they were both wearing the stimulation of the pressure was intoxicating and Alec thrusted his own hips up against Magnus to get more of the contact.

This was the most Alec had ever done with Magnus, with anybody. He and Magnus had done this before but had always stopped when one of them was too overwhelmed to continue. And, yeah, more than often Alec was the one who had to call a stop to it, but he still felt a burst of pride for the time Magnus had been the one who needed a moment to calm down.

At the memory of it, Alec angled his head, turning it so he could press his lips against Magnus’s neck and then bit down. He was rewarded with a noise of pleasure from Magnus and another rut of his hips. Alec began sucking a mark onto his neck and Magnus tilted his head to let him.

“Alexander.” The name was exhaled from Magnus and there was no doubt that the use of his full name had an effect on Alec, the man jerking his hips up to grind against Magnus again.

Alec dropped his head back down, his mouth leaving Magnus’s neck intending to look at his work, but he only glanced at the forming mark for a second before getting far too distracted by the way Magnus looked. The way Magnus was looking at him.

Their eyes met and a flicker of golden eyes appeared as Magnus’s glamor faltered, causing Alec’s grip on Magnus’s back to tighten again.

Magnus took advantage of his boyfriend’s momentary stillness and dipped his own head down to get at Alexander’s neck, already kissing before realizing he was on the wrong side. He was on the left side of his neck.

Magnus had never overtly avoided Alec’s runes, but he mentally always made it a point to do so. It wasn’t like Alec had ever asked Magnus to leave them alone or anything like that, but it was something Magnus felt obligated to do. Not only did Magnus have negative associations with the marks from his dealings with past Shadowhunters, something about them felt like they were off limits. Like if he touched one Alec would suddenly remember that he was a shadowhunter and this, being intimate with his downworlder boyfriend, wasn’t something he was allowed to do. So, he always stayed on the right side of Alec’s neck and tried to run his hands down Alec’s chest where black marks weren’t etched into his skin.

The kiss he had placed was, luckily, on a part of Alec’s neck that didn’t contain the large deflect rune. He was in the clear. So, Magnus had no idea what possessed him to open his mouth and drag his tongue up the length of the rune but, holy shit, he was glad he did.

The sound Alec made at the contact was the loudest Magnus had heard him make yet. It was completely free of Alec’s usual attempts to muffle or hide his vocal reactions. At the same time, Alec bucked his hips up against Magnus with a sudden desperation that felt involuntary.

Magnus paused for a moment to pull away and look at Alec’s flushed face, his own containing an expression of absolute delight at what he had just heard. The shadowhunter looked absolutely mortified at his own reaction and his lips were parted to breathe in quick, short bursts. Magnus only took in the beautiful sight for a moment before lowering his head to repeat the motion with his tongue and Alec shuddered beneath him, another blissful sound leaving his lips.

With this new information, Magnus set himself to work. He bit down and sucked at the skin containing the mark and Alec whined.

_This_ was new. Alec had never noticed Magnus deliberately avoiding his runes before but now that he was paying direct attention to one of them, Alec’s full attention was on it. The sensation of Magnus’s mouth on the rune wasn’t something Alec had been prepared for. He was so used to his runes being a part of him, something that he used to successfully carry out the duty he was born for. Sure, he had touched them before while doing casual activities, but it was usually absentminded and had never created any memorable sensation. It was like touching almost any other part of his body, so he didn’t really think about it.  
The only times he ever really received any sensation from direct contact to them was when he activated one of them. But that was more of a slight buzzing, tingling feeling as the rune activated and enhanced certain aspects of his skill. He had activated all of them so many times he was desensitized to it.

But the cool, metallic tip of a stele felt _considerably_ different from Magnus’s hot tongue.  
The feeling of Magnus’s tongue tracing over the mark sent sparks through Alec’s body. Magnus scraped his teeth against the rune and Alec was in heaven.

He could feel Magnus sucking on the runed skin and he needed to pair it with more stimulation.  
“Fuck.” Alec gasped, everything Magnus was doing with his mouth was incredible. Alec continued to grind up into Magnus, moaning as quietly as he could manage. There was only so much he could do about the volume.  
Then Magnus started grinding back against him, adding more pressure and another loud sound escaped. It was too good, he couldn’t help it.

Trying to be subtle- well as subtle as he could while all he could focus on was how fucking good this felt- Alec moved one of his hands off of Magnus and moved it up to his own face, covering his mouth. It was the only thing he could think of to shut himself up.  
Alec’s next moan was muffled and shifting his weight to one arm, Magnus reached up and wrapped his fingers around Alec’s wrist and pulled his hand away from his mouth.

“You don’t have to hide it, you sound absolutely beautiful my angel.” Magnus didn’t pull away from his neck to speak, instead choosing to linger close enough to let his lips brush against the mark with each word.  
Fuck. Alec moaned again, rutting against Magnus at a faster pace.

He was panting and he knew that he should probably tell Magnus to stop. If he let this go on much longer, he was going to come. He’d never been this close before during one of their make out sessions and he wasn’t sure he had the strength to tell Magnus to stop. It was too good.  
“Mag-“ Alec started but couldn’t get the rest of the name out. His moans were leaving him in pants and all he could think about was the way Magnus was moving against him, his own hips moving more erratically as he got even closer to the edge. It felt too fucking good.

With a sound that had Magnus truly believing he’s an angel and his head thrown back, Alec came. His body was tense, shoulders twitching, and he was gripping Magnus so tightly there was going to be a mark later. The pleasure ran through him in waves and he continued to desperately buck up against Magnus as he rode it out. And despite the fact he was still in his jeans, it might have been the best orgasm he’d ever had.  
Magnus kept up his own actions until he finally felt Alec relax underneath him, the urgent rutting of his hips finally stilling. He could hear Alec’s loud panting and he kept his face in the crook of Alec’s neck to give him a moment to recover. Or at least, he had intended to. He couldn’t resist the urge to run his tongue over the rune one more time. Alexander twitched underneath him and let out a sharp gasp.

Magnus finally pulled away from Alec’s neck and let himself take a moment to admire the expression on Alec’s face, somewhere between blissed out and embarrassed.

Looking back up at Magnus, Alec could feel his face burning. They always broke up these sessions before this happened. He felt like a teenager. He was twenty-three, he should be able to make out with his boyfriend without coming in his pants.  
“You okay?” Magnus asked, moving one of his hands to stroke the side of Alec’s face lovingly.  
Alec didn’t answer, instead he just leaned up to kiss Magnus, avoiding the question. Magnus kissed him back for a few moments before pulling out of his reach.

“Alexander?”  
“Yeah. Sorry, I just didn’t mean to-“ Alec gestured vaguely downward and Magnus made a motion with his hand and with a slight rushing noise, Alec felt the mess in his jeans vanish. “Thanks.”  
“No worries. That was just one of the ways I’ve wanted to make you come.” The words were smooth and the thought of them send a rush of heat through Alec’s recently spent body.

“By the angel, Magnus.” Alec groaned. Though it did make him feel better to hear that Magnus had wanted to make him come like that.

“So, your runes.” Magnus said the words casually. “They don’t feel like that all the time, do they?” He questioned, and Alec shook his head.  
“Never. There’s a sort of feeling when I activate one but that doesn’t feel good like that did, it’s more like a buzz so I know it’s been activated.”  
“I had no idea they’d be so sensitive. I would have done this much sooner.” Magnus commented, gently tracing a finger down the deflect rune to accompany his point and Alec closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sensation.  
“I didn’t expect it but I’m not complaining.” Alec laughed softly, and Magnus kissed him again.  
“I’m not either.”

**Author's Note:**

> i just needed an excuse to write about how sensitive alec's runes are with magnus.  
> i haven't posted a fic in over a year so i'm a little out of practice but, enjoy!


End file.
